Proposal
by Resacon1990
Summary: Ferb had never been as nervous as he was now, at this very moment, crawling into his car while trying hard not to hyperventilate. Placing his head on the steering wheel helped, but only so much as he trembled slightly.


**Warning: Fluff, cute anxious Ferb.**

Ferb had never been as nervous as he was now, at this very moment, crawling into his car while trying hard not to hyperventilate. Placing his head on the steering wheel helped, but only so much as he trembled slightly. It took him a while, a long long while, to pull himself together before placing the key in the ignition and jerking it slightly before zooming out of the garage of his and Buford's home.

Oh god. Buford.

Ferb almost had to pull over, the name reigniting that fear but he sternly pushed on. None of this type of bullshit was going to stop him. No way. Nuh uh.

He quietly pulled up to the venue, the party already in full swing. Then again it was okay for him to be late, being co-CEO and all that shit of the Deux Brothers Corp with Phineas. With a swift flick he threw the keys at a valet before swallowing hard, his hand automatically creeping down to slip into his pocket, fingering the small box lying inside. He threw a brief smile at the other valets as he walked past, hoping they'd have the common sense to get inside soon, it was chilly out. And he really didn't want to see any of them suffering from colds.

Ugh, he was too reasonable for his own good.

Without breaking stride he swept into the room, many eyes already seeking him out and a few began to make their way over. The ones he could avoid he did with ease, but the occasional bigwig in a suit stopped him and pulled him into a boring conversation over stocks or new inventions. Ferb really didn't care, flicking the man off with a "I'll get Baljeet to set you up with a meeting" before walking off, knowing he'd appease them. He knew it would be hard on his assistant, but Baljeet was surprisingly good at taking care of insistent dickheads determined to get their way.

Speaking of, he smiled as he saw Buford talking to said assistant, clearly having a good time mocking the other as Baljeet blushed madly by Adyson, one of their old friends. He wanted to roll his eyes and smack his significant other, but knowing that him and Baljeet had an old history made him hold back. They understood it was all fun and games.

He yearned to wander over and cuddle into Buford's side, despite the nerves shocking every part of his body, but he was once again accosted by some stuffy man in a too small suit. He smelt alcohol on the mans breath as he got close, and the way his cheeks were red and eyes slightly glassy confirmed that the drink in his hand was certainly not the first or second.

"M-Mr F-Fletcher!" Oh great, he was one of those stumbling overly happy drunks. "I was w-wondering if w-we might… g-go s-somehwere pr-pr-private to discusss some 'th-things'."

Oh hell no, he was not getting propositioned by fucking old drunk guy!

"Excuse me? Mr Bonnet? I'm afraid I must steal Mr Fletcher away from you. We have important things to discuss ourselves."

Ferb could kiss Isabella, despite that being Phineas' job, and had to resist the urge to laugh and poke his tongue out at the frowning executive. Note to self, remember to fire him.

"You're an angel."

"Only when it suits you, Ferb," Isabella chuckled in reply as her hand slipped into the crook of his elbow. Now that Isabella was attached to him, Ferb could visibly see the attention leave as the idea of getting him away from her was near impossible, let alone the actual action. He grinned down at her and was about to reply when an overly large blob of orange suddenly swamped him.

"Jesus Phineas! Little warning next time!" he choked out as he tried not to fall over and be strangled. He did hug his brother back before forcing him off though, he wasn't that much of a dick, but seeing the grin on his brothers face made him instantly forget.

"Sorry sorry!" he chimed but Isabella and Ferb exchanged a look, he so wasn't. Isabella smiled before gliding over to stand by her fiancé, hand looping through his elbow this time and Ferb's lips twitched. It was an adorable sight really, they were definitely one of the best couples.

"Ferb!"

And another ball of orange smacked into him, and the laughing face of Jeremy made him aware it was none other than Candace. He forced a smile despite his face turning rather blue at the lack of oxygen and awkwardly patted her back. Luckily Jeremy reached forward and tugged his wife off, laughing at her pout and both brothers turned away as Jeremy kissed it off her. They were still in their honeymoon faze, and personally Ferb doubted they'd ever leave it.

"Have you done it yet?" was the next assault, the questions. Ferb felt himself blush and couldn't make eye contact with any of them as he shook his head.

"I haven't been able to get over to him," he mumbled and wasn't surprised when Candace was suddenly pushing him away. She'd been hounding at him to get engaged for bloody ever, especially when Phineas popped the question to Isabella. She most certainly didn't take the fact that gay marriage was only just starting to become legal as an excuse.

"Well go! Now!"

He smiled before promptly surprising her as he leant down to kiss her forehead. "You were always the best Candace," he chuckled and saw her blush. It was rare to have such a sibling type moment between the two considering the animosity she'd felt when he'd moved in with his Dad. "And might I say, you look beautiful." He smiled as she blushed and stroked the long blue gown, grinning at Jeremy.

"It's like you're convinced you're going to die or something."

"He does know how to kill people in many different ways."

"If Buford was going to kill you Ferb, he would've done it by now."

Ferb laughed before shaking his head. It was true. He quietly turned to Isabella, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "And you look mighty fine in red tonight Isabella, a lovely change from purple and pink."

"Oh piss off and go propose," she snapped but the grin on her face showed how much she loved the compliment. He smiled and turned to his two brothers, nodding at them. It was odd to see Phineas out of t-shirt and jeans and donning a suit, much like it was to see him out of overalls and not smeared in grease and oil and other substances that he swore he hadn't gotten completely out of his skin by now. They both nodded back, Jeremy giving him a thumbs up and Phineas jumping forward to hug him again.

"You know, I think Buford looks the most good looking tonight," Candace commented as he walked away towards said man. He felt the tips of his ears turn red as he turned his own gaze to look at his boyfriend, smiling brightly when their eyes clashed and Buford offered up a small wave.

It was true. Decked out in his dress uniform for such a formal party he looked like a bloody Adonis or someone like that. Personally, Ferb could stand there and stare at him all day, or take him home and demand some sort of military style kinky sex, but he sucked in a deep breath before waltzing over, his best smile on his face.

"Hey gu-" he started but was promptly cut off as Buford grabbed him into a quick kiss and a full on embrace. He felt himself turn hot and blushed madly, especially when hearing the giggles of Baljeet and Adyson. "Laugh and I'll fire your ass," he hissed over Buford's shoulder as he tried to see over it.

"Oh Ferb, you could never fire me. I am too important, plus you do not even know where half the things on your desk are, let alone the whole building," Baljeet chuckled, Adyson giggling beside him.

"Shuddup 'Jeet!"

"I swear, I must run the company more than you and your brother. Always down in the workshop are these two," Baljeet continued, gesturing at Ferb for emphasis as he talked to Adyson. Ferb stuck his tongue out childishly before sighing in relief as Buford pulled away, but still tugged him into his side, tucking him under his arm.

"Miss me or something?" Ferb asked, smiling up at the other. It'd been a week since they'd seen each other besides the brief half an hour at home that consisted of a "Hello! Hello! SEX!" moment. Buford flushed, the red flitting over his pale cheekbones and Ferb wanted to just reach up and stroke them, wondering if they were as hot as they looked.

"And if I did?"

"Well, then I think I would take you home and have you screw me into the mattress all night long."

Buford's booming laugh echoed out, intensifying as he saw the stunned look on Adyson's face, and the resigned one on Baljeet's. Ferb knew he should've been more polite in front of the lady, but he didn't care too much about Baljeet. Hell, he'd walked in on them having office sex and demanded that Ferb sign papers that were due in two days ago.

Kid had guts to demand something from Ferb when he was currently enjoying having a dick up his ass and the deck practically breaking underneath their… vigorous actions.

"Come on Adyson," Baljeet sighed, reaching out and taking her hand and Ferb wanted to coo at the adorable blushes that were on their cheeks. Was it blush central in here tonight or something? Insanity. "Let us leave these hormonal adults who act like teenagers every other day too it. Oh, and good luck Ferb."

They were gone before Ferb could lunge at the other.

"Good luck?"

"Hmm?" Ferb replied distractedly, before glancing up at his significant other. "Oh? Oh! Um… I think he was meaning like… speech wise. As in good luck for my speech!"

"Ferb, Phineas is doing the speech tonight."

"Oh… um maybe Baljeet forgot?"

"Jeet' never forgets anything. Thats why he's your assistant."

"Well he won't be by the time I'm through with him," Ferb muttered bitterly, looking away from Buford and sucking part of his cheek between his teeth, chewing it gently. Buford sighed before bending slightly to kiss his temple.

"I did miss you, Ferb."

"I know, you showed that quite well this afternoon."

"I'm being serious."

"Me too."

Buford rolled his eyes before grabbing Ferb's hand, entwining their fingers and raising them to kiss Ferb's. "Dance with me?"

Ferb was lost for words, staring instead at Buford. The way he softly had his lips pressed against his hand, the wide almost innocent yet mischevious eyes staring at him in question, one eyebrow raised and cut hair trailing over his forehead. Ferb resisted the urge to reach up and push it to the side as his breath hitched in his throat.

"Can't we go home and just have as much sex as possible?"

Buford laughed, a warm throaty chuckle that still made Ferb's heart flutter every time he heard it. He felt a little bit light headed as Buford tugged him out onto the dance floor, a rather upbeat song playing, and began to swing him around. They pulled back, pressed together, twisted and twirled and Ferb couldn't stop the large laughs spilling from his lips as he watched the stiff looking army man that just so happened to be his partner turn into a giggling mass of fun. He loved dancing with Buford, he liked being swung around and dominated in the most entirely sweet way.

"How on earth is it that you turned out to be the sweet innocent one of us?" Ferb asked as they panted in each others ears, stilling moving at fast tempos but lingering long enough to talk.

"How did you turn out to be the sex crazed moron?"

Ferb laughed and swung in, feeling his back up against Buford's chest and with a devious smile grounded his ass into Buford's crotch, grinning at the small moan he got in return. "You bring out the best in me, love."

"Or was it those fifty million girls you've managed to fuck in the past seven years?"

"Four actually, I've spent three and a half with you."

"Only three actually."

"We were together!"

"We were fuck buddies."

Ferb grinned and leaned forward, pressing their bodies so close together that no one could see the hand that trailed down Buford's lower stomach and squeeze his crotch. "You know you liked it… and I couldn't get sex off of someone else who looked so sexy in an army uniform. That was always the best."

"You're a kinky slut sometimes, you know that right?"

"Only for you."

Buford was the one to laugh this time, his chest vibrating against Ferb's cheek as he rested it there, their movements becoming more slow as the song drifted off into something slow and soothing. The feeling of Buford's hand resting on his waistband, a few fingers splayed on lower back and ass, made him sigh in content and he quickly fitted against the other.

The brief conversation had sparked something in Ferb, memories of a sort. He'd been sitting in the house earlier looking through photo albums they had after Buford refused to rely only on technology that Deux Brothers Corp produced, and Ferb didn't blame him. Looking at the photo albums had made him shed a few tears, unlike what a computer would've done.

But memories were strong, and Ferb remembered the first time he and Buford had ever really considered each other besides the whole friend thing. Sure, they'd been good friends, but Ferb and Buford had Phineas and Baljeet respectively as their best friends. They'd hardly interacted until one party they'd accidentally fucked up both their conquests for the night and promptly fell into bed together. And it happened the next week, and the next week, until finally they were seeking each other out every two days for a quick fuck. Eventually that'd turned into a close friendship and eventually… love.

Ferb still remembered the weeks they'd both spent moping over thinking the other was just wanting sex. That their relationship had meant nothing. It wasn't until Buford turned up with Baljeet and Phineas for some male night, and Ferb was already pissed drunk, that he stomped forward, threw his arms around Buford's neck and declared loud and clear, "I want to either kiss you right now and have some sort of corny romance, or have your dick so far in me that I'm practically giving you a blow job as well as getting my ass pounded the good way". Yeah, now he thought about it, it hadn't exactly been the most attractive thing to say but it succeeded in both scoring him a good lay and a rather comfortable and exciting relationship with Buford.

And the way he went army style on his ass half the time, literally and metaphorically, was one of the hottest things Ferb had ever seen.

"Do you ever get your head out of the gutter?"

Ferb was shocked out of his small reminiscence by Buford's amused comment, and he knew he must have been flushing quite madly for Buford to pick up on what he was thinking about. Not that he didn't normally, it was actually kind of creepy really.

"Shuddup Buford," he joked, his eyes dancing with some light that Buford must've found appeasing as he leant forward to kiss the other, only to have his hand slip down Ferb's hip, to his thigh and…

"What is that?"

Ferb froze and pulled away quickly, tearing out of Buford's arms and slapping a hand over the box concealed in his pocket. Buford was looking at him in confusion, and Ferb knew that he knew what it was. He'd seen enough of them with fellow soldiers proposing spontaneously and sweet baby jesus! Ferb wasn't ready.

Oh well. No time like the present. And the sudden yell from Phineas of "DO IT!" and Candace's "OR I'LL CUT YOUR BALLS OFF! NOT THAT YOU HAVE ANY IF YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" really helped to egg him on.

Taking a deep breath, or two, maybe even three, Ferb stepped forward and looked at Buford, hoping he wouldn't trip over his words and make a complete dick of himself.

"Buford, Buford Von Stromm," he began, dropping down to one knee and trying to ignore the gasps of the crowd, the catcalls from his friends, even bloody Baljeet, and he focused more on the small smile twitching at the corners of his love's lips. "I… I wanted to do this properly, really, but I guess no time like the present? Take the bull by the horns? You'll know when the moments right type thing-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" And Ferb wanted to sock his sister in the face. Hard.

"But… I love you, Buford. I really do. I think about you all the time, I miss you when you're gone, I hug your pillows just to try get closer to you!" He was rambling, and not much of anything he was saying made much sense, but he was focusing more on the bright blue eyes he loved so much. "I want you all to myself, hell I get jealous when you and Baljeet go out for some bloke time together, even when I'm with Phineas I'm always thinking of you. That sounded wrong, I didn't mean it like-"

"Ferb."

He swallowed at Buford's voice before he reached into his pocket to pull out the box. "Sorry. I'm not good at this. I'm just nervous and I love you so much Buford and… fuck!"

The box crashed to the ground, slipping out from between his fingers and holy shit this was an absolute bloody disaster! His trembling hand reached out to grab it again, the idea of shoving it back in his pocket and running being quite a good one at this stage, but was stopped when a large hand closed round it. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked up to see Buford had dropped to his knees in front of him, a brilliant smile on his face.

"Shut up, Ferb."

And then he was kissing him and Ferb was melting into it, hands coming up to grasp at the short brown locks and he didn't hold back the small mewl when Buford nibbled lightly on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, his voice small and quiet.

"I don't know, is it?" and that reply mad Ferb open his eyes and look up, only to freeze when he saw a matching box staring him right in the face. "Seems like we had the same idea."

There was silence, just Ferb staring at the box with an open mouth, before he gently took it and flicked it open. It was a gold ring nestled in it, a single sapphire the exact colour of Buford's eyes in it. A small giggle came out of his mouth as he thought about how amazing it was.

They'd managed to fluke the same ring. Except the one he gave Buford held an emerald… the exact colour of his eyes.

"I asked you first."

Buford's laugh was loud and booming as he swept Ferb up into a hug. That was as good as a yes, but Buford quietly whispered a yes and Ferb chanted a string of them in Buford's ear as they hugged tightly.

"God, that was a mess," Ferb mumbled when they pulled away, awkwardly avoiding eye contact of his smug friends and made a mental note again to fire Baljeet's ass. The prick obviously knew about this.

Buford just smiled and kiss the finger the ring was now firmly on before pressing his lips to Ferb's forehead.

"I thought it was perfect."

* * *

**I freaking love this one. All of the proposing!**


End file.
